I Can Wait
by StormWind66
Summary: A short story about Ninian and Eliwood.


Ninian had awoken to a strange muffled sound. She wearily looked around the dark room, only to see that nothing looked out of place, but just as she laid her head down and closed her eyes, the sound echoed through the bedroom again.

'Eliwood dear, what is that noise?' Ninian asked.

Turning over, she tried wrapping her long thin arms around Eliwood's waist, but to her surprise the lord wasn't there.

'Lord Eliwood?!' Ninian said, her voice quivering with bewilderment.

But silence was the only reply she received.

'Eliwood' Ninian called again, as she threw her blanket off and swung her legs over the bed's edge, but still silence was the only reply, soon to be broken by the strange muffled sound, getting closer and closer each time. Ninian was about to get up when Eliwood walked into the room.

'Ninian, what are you doing up so late, I didn't wake you did I?' Eliwood asked, his voice sounded horse and Ninian had to strain her ears to hear his words.

'I should ask you the same thing, when I awoke you were gone and kept hearing this ominous sound, kind of like a muffled coughing' Ninian replied.

Eliwood smiled lightly as he sat down next to her.

'I had some business to attend to' Eliwood replied.

Ninian laughed lightly, as a smile curved her lips. She always liked the delicate way Eliwood put little things like that.

'I'm sorry for worrying you and waking up' Eliwood said, pulling Ninian closer to him.

'Well, you can't ignore when duty calls, Lord Eliwood' Ninian teased.

Eliwood laughed lightly, 'Very true' he said as he leaned over to kiss Ninian's cheek.

Once he had finished, Ninian was surprised that his breath smelt strongly of vomit or something she couldn't quite place.

'Goodnight love' Eliwood said, as he released his hold on Ninian.

'Goodnight dear' Ninian said, as Eliwood climbed back into bed and covered up.

Ninian swung her legs back on the bed and covered up, letting sleep overtake her once again.  
It was morning when Ninian had awoken again.

Sunshine gleaming brightly on her face, as she turned over trying to catch a few minutes of sleep. She buried her face under the covers, enjoying the early morning silence, until she heard the sound that she had heard during the night. As she listened intently, it sounded more like someone coughing. Ninian quickly pulled the blankets off and looked around the room until she spotted Eliwood leaned against a mirrored vanity on the far end of the room.

'Eliwood is something wrong?' Ninian asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

Eliwood turned around to face her and Ninian was surprised at how terrible he looked, there were dark lines under his eyes, while the rest of his face was reddish. Eliwood was about to reply when a coughing fit overtook him, nearly causing him to stagger over.

'Lord Eliwood! Should I get help?' Ninian asked, quickly rushing off the bed and over to Eliwood's side.

'I'm fine dear, I just got a bit of dust in my throat, nothing to worry over.' Eliwood replied, giving Ninian his most reassuring smile.

Ninian stepped behind him and wrapped one arm around his waist, her other hand she placed on Elwood's forehead.

'You're burning up! Perhaps you should lie down for a while' Ninian said.

'I assure you I'm fine, it's most likely a cold if anything. But I have too much work to do today to spend it laying down' Eliwood replied, as he turned toward Ninian, he gently ran his fingers through Ninian's ice blue hair.

'Whatever work you have today can wait, right now you are going to lay down until you are feeling better' Ninian said, in a stern voice.

Leaving a shocked look on Eliwood's, since as long as he knew Ninian, she rarely ever raised her voice like that.

'Alright to bed it is, but can you answer me a question, how is it you sound so scary when your angry, but look so cute?' Eliwood asked.

Ninian blushed, making her pale cheeks a bright red.

'I..I'm not angry with you Lord Eliwood, sorry if it sounded that way' Ninian replied.

Eliwood hushed Ninian, as he ran his finger across her lips.

'You needn't be sorry dear, I was only teasing. Not about how cute you look though' Eliwood replied, brushing his hand against Ninian as he walked past her.

'Goodnight' Eliwood said, climbing into bed.

'Morning dear' Ninian teased, as she headed for the door.

'Where are you going?' Eliwood asked, as he threw his blanket on.

Ninian stopped in the door way and turned toward Eliwood.

'To have the cooks make some soup' Ninian replied.

'Lay down for a while' Eliwood said.

'What about the soup?' Ninian asked.

'It can wait' Eliwood replied.

Ninian smiled as she headed toward the bed.

'I remember saying that about something else today. Ninian said, as she lay down next to Eliwood.

Soon both fell sound asleep.

THE END!


End file.
